User blog:Cobalt32/Monster Flute
The Monster Flute is a Blademaster weapon with the unique ability to alter monster behavior. Functionally speaking, the Flute is counterpart to the SnS as the Hunting Horn is to the Hammer, slightly faster, a slightly longer range and lower Attack power, but a similar moveset that replaces shield attacks with lunges and thrust attacks. Also, the Monster Flute lacks a shield; instead of blocking, pressing the R button will activate "Command Mode", similar to the Hunting Horns "Recital Mode", but with a few key differences: Instead of being able to freely input notes, with only specific combinations yielding results, Command Mode makes a series of five circles appear, like so: O-O-O-O-O There will be smaller circle(s) hanging under the first circle on the horizontal line, representing different notes, Each one has a different color, button input, and name determining what effect the complete song will have. Pressing the button corresponding to any one note will select that note, making it advance to the next circle and its series of notes while the first note is playing. You can select the next note while the previous one is still playing, but you can't choose the one after until it finishes and starts playing the note you just selected. Each note varies not only in pitch, but in length, varying from a quarter note to a whole note, or, in the instance of the "sleep" command, a whole short melody. This must be taken into consideration when deciding to use Command Mode, as you will be completely vulnerable while playing. Each note represents a different part of the command; as the first note determines the size of the monster to command (if the Flute in question can only control one monster size, this note will play automatically), the second note determines the species of monster to command (the list of possible monster types to control varies with each Flute), the third note determines what kind of command to give, and the fourth and fifth notes specify targets of commands like Attack and Defend. The command will take effect once the final note has finished playing. If it succeeds, a music note will appear over the target monster(s)'s head (the color of the note may vary with the command used) and said monster will excecute that command to the best of its ability, but if the song fails, the Flute will play a foul note that irritates the target monster into attacking you, instead. Failing a song does not count as playing the song you intended. Each command has a different effect on Large monsters than it does on small ones. The list of possible commands, as well as their different effects, are as follows: Attack: Orders small monsters to follow and attack the selected target(s) (fourth note determines size, fifth note determines species) until the effect wears off, but causes Large monsters to attack the given target in addition to your party, treating both the target monsters and Hunters as enemies. Defend: Orders Small monsters to follow a specific party member (determined by the fourth Note slot) and attack anything that gets near him, but causes Large monsters to ignore the specified Hunter as if he or she had the Stealth skill. Come: Causes Small monsters of a particular species to spawn, but only works in areas where the are capable of spawning, while Large monsters will be summoned to your area as if you had used a Hunting Horn item from Tri. Only works if target monster is capable of entering your current area. Stay: makes Small monsters hold still for a short time, and prevents Large monsterd from leaving the area until the song wears off. Sleep: Makes target monsters fall asleep, regardless of size. Only guaranteed to put the monster to sleep the first time it is used; it becomes less effective every time afterwards. The chances of a song succeeding or failing are determined by its Influence, which is directly tied to its Sharpness level: Broken: "none", always fails Chipped: "very low", 20 % on small, never works on large Silver: "low", 40% on small, 20% on large Green: "average", 60% on small, 40% on large Blue: "high", 80% on small, 60% on large White: "very high", 100% on small, 80 % on large Purple: "absolute", always succeeds. Also, to prevent spamming, Monster Flute users have a small gauge under their Health bar that empties whenever a song is played, but refills over time. They will be unable to play a song unless this gauge is full, but fortunately they can cancel an incomplete song at any time by pressing the R button again if the need arises. As an added bonus, here are a couple example Monster Flute trees I have come up with: Peco Flute > Qurupiccolo > Deceiver: Can issue "Defend" to any small monsters nearby, and can issue "Come" to both large and small monsters (works like the Hunting Horn item from Tri when used on large monsters) Bone Flute > Jaggi Flute > Great Jaggi Flute > Great Baggi Flute > Requiem: Can issue "Attack", "Defend", and "Come" orders to bird wyverns only, can cast Sleep on anything else. Well, I think that's everything, then. Any questions? Cobalt32 20:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts